This clinical research center is utilized by several laboratory groups which comprise the overall Department of Human Biology of The Rockefeller University. The disease entities concerned in the clinical studies in progress fall under the following headings: disorders of lipid metabolism, endocrine disorders of growth and development, obesity, sickle cell anemia, porphyria, rheumatoid arthritis, lupus erythematosus, multiple myeloma, rheumatic fever, and narcotic addiction.